<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jadenep sleepover fever by quasarNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806358">jadenep sleepover fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasarNebula/pseuds/quasarNebula'>quasarNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Food, sleepover, theyre gay and i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasarNebula/pseuds/quasarNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has a sleepover with Jade.<br/>They are gay and they just might care each other. :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jadenep sleepover fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33y.....</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; were kind of in the middle of nowhere but</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; can your powers telepurrt two at once? :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh umm</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: y...</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yes i think so but</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: i havent yet!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oh? why not? :oo</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: im just</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: well</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: if anyone asked me id be a little afraid id um</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: you know</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: mess it up :b</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oh!! i undpurrstand</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; here umm</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; i was going to ask if youd go to the mrowceries store with me...</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: ohh um</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: really? :o</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; y33ah! :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You’ve never been to a grocery store before. You’re not entirely convinced Nepeta’s been, either.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: i</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: well um</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: id love to!!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: buuutt</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You shift under your bed’s blankets a little and catch Nepeta’s attentive gaze. It’s her instinct to shrink a little, but she doesn’t turn away, just watches you, anticipatory.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: its kinda laaate heheh</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; *nod* X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: we can go in the morning!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but now were</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: um</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: i wouldnt-</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; i agr33!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; getting up now was a silly idea :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Her humongous smile looks about as performative as yours sometimes feel. She hasn’t turned her head in the slightest, but her eyes are presently boring as best they can into her pillow.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: oh nono its just</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: its a perfectly lovely idea :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: it just took a little tweaking to make it even better!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oh</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oh yeah!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Staring at you, again - her smile’s looser, genuine now.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; y33ah! :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah! :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh hey um</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You adjust yourself to lean on your elbow, and gesture toward some sciencey gear you’ve haphazardly piled on the other side of your room.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: ive got some ollld alchemicalization equipment over there!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: there are only like thirty things it can make</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: buut</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You look at Nepeta, lying there, eternally curious. She’s still keeping her gaze on your face.</p><p class="paragraph">…How long have you and your friend been sleepovering? How long has she been right here, beside you? With you? Thirty minutes, someone’s kept her full attention toward you…? That doesn’t happen to you. You can’t fathom it. You,</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: ah! um</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yknow :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ummm what? X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh sorry! i can</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: here look see</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You shake yourself, ever so slightly, and slip out of bed. Okay- she’s there. Nepeta is here. You can stop staring like she’s some sort of mirage - she’s not going to disappear. Not at this second, anyway.</p><p class="paragraph">You tiptoe to the gear and lift your refrigerator from the top of the pile, plug it into an extension cord, and carry it to the bed, setting the humming gizmo down in front of Nepeta.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; whoa........</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: here you go</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: pick something! :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ok!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; 33rrrr how do i do that X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh haha i guess you wouldnt know how to use a dial</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; nope :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: welll</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Ooh, you love showing people the things you’ve worked on! Or, you would love to. You haven’t exactly had anyone over before. Getting into the ol’ nerd attitude should clear your mind a little, anyway.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: i cant show you because then id be spoiling the fun</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but its pretty simple!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: youll have to tell me what you want first though :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; hmm!!</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Nepeta gazes down at the rotary, perusing the options. <i>Purrusing</i> them, you think, while you sit yourself down beside her. It’s dark, but the interface glows a little, and you think trolls might have night vision anyway? After a moment, she gingerly hovers a claw over the cheese wedge icon.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; this looks tasty!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: sure!! now youve just got to dial it</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: press down in that slot...</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: and then spin the wheel allll the way to the metal piece here</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: (thats called the finger stop :D)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; got it!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; whoa :OO</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">The light below the dial display flickers bright, and the food group icons all swap to a narrowed down selection - cheeses of all varieties: edges, squares, holey, moldy…</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: heheh</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: back when my grandpa gave me this stuff it could only pick from those foods you saw before...</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but those were all pretty boring!! youd pick steak aaand youd get steak</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: and you could show it to anybody and theyd say</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah thats steak!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but it sort of just tasted like nothing</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: anyway um not to ramble but</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: apropos of that there are so many unique flavors in the world and i wanted to capture them a little better here!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: so i upgraded it</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: (i call it the rerefrigeratoror! B))</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: and now you can pick whatever cheese youd like :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oooh i s33...</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Nepeta flops flat onto the mattress again.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; i never knew there were that many kinds of ch33se</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; how could i pawsibly pick? X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: pffhehe</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: theyre all good though so you cant pick wrong</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: just choose whichever looks most interesting!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; nyalrighty then :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">She gazes at them, crosses her eyes, and taps the icon of a stack of string cheese.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; umm how about this one?</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oooh</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: hehe thats a good pick :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ok!! i just spin this again right? :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yep!</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">The display goes dark as a blue laser light is projected out of the rerefrigeratoror. Nepeta jerks her head away, startled by the beam, but watches it construct the life-scale image of the icon closely.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: one side effect of the upgrade is that it takes longer to create the foods...</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: theyre much more complicated ideas than just the word cheese after all!</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; its already done!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: ok... only a LITTLE longer :)</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Sure enough, a braid of strands has popped into existence, resting neatly on the dial’s surface. You press it down and tear off a short length, handing it to the troll beside you.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: here, try it! :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ok! :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Nepeta just chews it, slowly. The notion that trolls might not react well to dairy products hits you far later than it should, but she swallows before you can ask if she’s alright, or maybe fetch an epinephrine injector, just in case.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; oh my gosh</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; its so SALTY X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: hehehehehehhh</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; here you try it!!</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">She slices a claw across the braid and passes the chunk slightly longer than her own to you.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: thanks :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG:</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh wow this is even saltier than i remember</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; s33 i told you so!!! :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: yeah :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; nyaaawn</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Nepeta stretches arms up and behind her, and then collapses back into bed, looking up at the ceiling. And smiling.</p><p class="paragraph">You’re a little jealous of the machinery presently positioned between you and her.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: okaaay ms rerefrigeratoror</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: youve been very useful thank you!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but youuuu need to sleep now</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You lift it off the bed, set it to the side, and unplug its socket. The light fades away gradually.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: goodnight :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33h33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: what! :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; do you always wish your things goodnight? :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: hehe yeah</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Your spot on the bed finally freed, you slip back in, settling down for the night now.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: course i do!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: i know its just imagination but most of the things i use are kinda like friends to me</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: ive had them since i was really young after all!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: so i treat em like that and help them rest when theyre done their work :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33 aww.....</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Nepeta scrunches into a little cat-ball lying on its side for a moment, her uncontrollably smiling, eyes-shut face just poking through the bundle. When she shuffles back to normal, she’s staring into your eyes, gaze met.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; thats so cute :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: pffffnffhehah</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You can’t help but laugh. You don’t know why - you guess she’s just…</p><p class="paragraph">funny?</p><p class="paragraph">You swivel your face into the pillow, utterly failing to smother the bashful grin spread across it.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: fhehehnmmpff</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; whaaat! :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: heh</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You turn to face Nepeta.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: well surrre its cute</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You nod your head forward, just a little.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: you are too :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33h33h33h33 oh my gossshhhh</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">She slides herself down, just covering herself with the blankets.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; nyah!!! :DD</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: hehe</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: heeey</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: can i get in there too :D</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33 please do :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You squish yourself under the covers too. The bed’s coverings <i>just</i> manage to fully cloak the both of you in shadow, night vision be darned.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG:</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG:</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You sigh, totally relaxed - but for a single fleeting idea.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: hey nepetaa....</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; h33</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; jade? :33</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: tell me if you dont like this</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: but</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">You shift in the bed,</p><p class="paragraph">just a little,</p><p class="paragraph">and hug her.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-AC">AC:</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">For most trolls, Nepeta is small, but the hug she throws is so tight she all but squeezes the breath out of you.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: oof! hehe</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; omg</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; sorry sorry!!</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: oh no dont worry!!</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">She releases you altogether, but when you only loosen your own grip, she relaxes, and settles into a less ferocious hold around you.</p><p class="chat">
  <span class="user-GG">GG: heh</span><br/>
<span class="user-GG">GG: thank you :)</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; X33</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt;</span><br/>
<span class="user-AC">AC: :33 &lt; thank you :33</span>
</p><p class="paragraph no-indent">Language bypassing the both of you, comforted in truly sharing each other’s presence, you lie together into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please spam me at <a href="https://twitter.com/florriestuck">@florriestuck</a> if you too have caught jadenep fever :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>